Taiga
by Furiael
Summary: Chad, Chad! How Uryuu hated to call Yasutora like that. And that's why he came up with his own ideas. SadoxIshida, BL Hints, ONE-SHOT.


**Taiga**

**Bleach Fanfiction**

**Sado x Uryuu**

**Slight BL**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. DARN.**

* * *

"Chad," the orange haired boy called his friend.

"...Chad."

The group of boys consisting of Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro and Yasutora were sitting together at the roof to have lunch. Today, it was Keigo's treat, just as the substitute shinigami forced him on Wednesdays and Fridays. As they waited for their host to appear, Ichigo wanted to show his mestizo friend about the latest manga he was reading, but somehow, he couldn't get his attention.

"CHAD!"

The mestizo blinked a few times, turning to stare at the annoying Ichigo, a small sweat drop decorating his forehead. "I... am sorry, Ichigo."

"You're impossible, Chad. Always living in your own world!" Ichigo slightly hit Chad's head with his manga, but obviously that would be nothing for the mestizo. Still, he rubbed the spot with his hand.

"I was wondering... Why he is taking long."

"It's Ishida, Chad. He might not come. You know how he is." Ichigo snorted, handing the young mestizo the manga booklet he was holding. "Check this one. Somehow, it reminded me... of some people I know." The book was about people watching and fighting spirits, quickly relating the characters' situation with their own. Yasutora grabbed the book, checking quickly on the drawings, a soft, single chuckle escaping through his lips. "They look like these people, yes."

The door of the stairs opened, revealing a thin, not so tall figure, with black/blue hair, and glasses, dressed in the cleanest white possible. The wind just helped him to make a cool entrance, just as he pulled his frames up on his nose. Uryuu held a book on his hand, Don Quixote, written in Spanish, continuing on his rampage of reading books in foreign languages.

Yasutora blinked and turned to watch the young Quincy walk close to them. His only visible eye, moved along with Uryuu, following him, his body, his walk, how the wind blew his hair and the silver bracelet with the Quincy cross, his hands, his thin body. A soft blush covered his brown cheeks faintly, but not enough for Ichigo not to notice what was going on.

"Chad!?" Ichigo called him with a soft grimace drawn on his lips. "Are you going to explain me, why are you acting like that?"

"What a terrible way to call Sado-kun, Kurosaki." Uryuu sat down between Ichigo and Yasutora, setting the book aside, and looking to them. "That nickname has nothing to do with him, or his personality."

"So?" The substitute shinigami asked, arching up a brow. "It was a way for me to be able to call him. Chad was the way I got for remembering him and it got stuck. And now everyone calls him like that. It's catchy, easy to remember, and he doesn't mind. Right, Chad?"

"..." Sado nodded, not looking at them, wanting to avoid the conflict he knew it was approaching. "Keigo is here." He pointed at their companion, who came with his arms full of stuff. Sandwiches, juice boxes and candy.

"Eh...? Ishida?!" Keigo asked with surprise. At least, he bought enough for around 7 people to eat. "Why wasn't I informed about him being here?"

"...I invited him when you left the classroom." The mestizo replied, this time, his hair was completely hiding his eyes from everyone. "Sorry for not telling you before."

"You, Chad?!" Now this was a surprise. The one always inviting people to come to eat together was Ichigo. Yasutora's sudden initiative caught him by surprise. "Now that's new." Keigo shrugged and then sat down, offering everyone their meals, including Uryuu.

"It's just that Ishida-san recently is hanging out a lot with Ichigo and Chad," Mizuiro commented. "Remember last week? Those bullies who tried to get into school?"

"Such a bother," Uryuu interrupted Mizuiro, with his usual peeve of pulling his glasses up. "I didn't do it for Sado-kun, and much less for Kurosaki. I did it because the bullies' screams were pissing me off."

Typical Ishida, he wouldn't admit that he actually was growing attached to the two young boys, specially that mestizo who came from such a distant land like Mexico.

"I can accept that you wouldn't do it for me... But I'm sure with Chad is a different thing."

Uryuu's eye twitched, by Ichigo's comment, making the substitute Shinigami watch over the Quincy through the corner of his eyes. "What?!" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"Chad, Chad, Chad! How annoying, Kurosaki!" The young Quincy complaining with a slight flail of his arm, setting the book he carried around on the floor with a loud slam, obviously getting the attention of all his classmates, starting obviously with Yasutora. "Haven't you thought how unfitting is that name for you, Sado-kun?!"

"...!?" Now the giant was lost, and confused, his only visible eye showing said surprise toward the Quincy. "...I," he paused for a long moment making all his classmates turn to him, like awaiting for something important to happen.

"...had no idea."

Keigo really fell over his head when he saw Yasutora's reaction.

Uryuu rolled his eyes and facepalmed when he heard his classmate's answer, grabbing his sandwich and his juice and opening all the packs with certain air of annoyance on his gestures. "It's obvious that you know nothing about story, Kurosaki. And you neither, Sado-kun, contrasting with your school grades." He took a bike on the small sandwich, and then a sip of the juice, to make everything easier to gulp, then stared at his classmates again. "In United States, a Chad, is an urban white guy, coming from a family with big earnings. Contrasting completely with... our classmate."

"I just couldn't read his name tag. That's why I call him Chad." Ichigo commented, turning his gaze away as he had his own lunch.

"Still, you should make it up for him," Uryuu countered back, having more of his snack.

"Alright, if you're such a smart ass, Ishida, why don't you come up with a name for him?!"

"Actually..." The Quincy's lens reflects the sunlight over his classmates as he stands up, making them go blind for a moment, specially on Ichigo, making the Shinigami growl at him. After he adjusted his glasses with his index and middle finger, he took out a small paper from the book, and started to read it.

"Big guy, Mestizo, Sado-kun, Giant, Curly Hair..."

The other four men stared at Ishida in disbelief. At what time did he think about such ridiculous names?! Mizuiro simply rolled his eyes, and using a phone call as an excuse, he got away from the place. Keigo almost had a nervous collapse by the bad taste of the Quincy. Ichigo just got on his feet, grabbed the paper from Uryuu's hand and ripped it off.

"...What a terrible list, Ishida!"

"What would you know, idiot Kurosaki?! You didn't let me finish, or repeat them so Sado-kun could have gotten the idea!"

Yasutora could not believe what he was just listening. Now both his eyes were clearly seen through his brown curled locks of hair as a drop of sweat slid down his cheek. The mestizo was frozen solid on his spot, the argument between Uryuu and Ichigo completely ignored as another blush decorated his facial features, just to have found that the blue eyed boy actually spent time thinking about him... Even if it was for such topic without any importance.

"Chad..."

His eyes never moved away from the Quincy's frame, or dared to blink, thinking that this could only be a dream. His hand slowly moving up his arm to try to reach a point where he could pinch himself.

"CHAD!"

"Sado-kun!"

Both the Quincy and the Shinigami dragged him out of his trance, making him blink a few times, his hair falling back over his eyes as he let out a soft "Ehh..."

"You haven't chosen any option!"

"That's because he won't choose those terrible things you called him."

As the two rivals restarted their usual argument, Yasutora could swear that at any time, Uryuu's forehead vein was going to pop out this time, and cause him a stroke. So he had to step in and do something. "Ishida..."

"WHAT?"

"..."

Uryuu crossed his arms, his index finger tapping over his other arm, waiting for a reply from the mestizo.

Yasutora grabbed now his lunch, taking his time to talk by pressing the straw on the juice box, and then he reached for the sandwich, taking a few bites of it. When he satiated part of his hunger and his thirst, he turned again to the black-haired Quincy. "...Which one of them did you like, Ishida?"

Now this was Uryuu's time to freeze. After hours writing down names, after arguing with Ichigo about it, after making his point of really hating that Chad nickname, he just realized that he... didn't like any of them.

"..." Uryuu just sat down on the floor again, and still having some of the lunch, he ate some more of it. "I will tell you when the break is over."

Even Yasutora knew it was an excuse.

. . .

The group was already leaving the roof and returning to classes after the bell rang. Ichigo was as usually, annoyed after his argument with Ishida, ignoring the fact that the topic was such a trivial matter that no one else seemed to care about.

'Sado-kun...'

'Sado Yasutora-kun.'

"...Tora."

Sado thought he heard his name being called, turning to look around. No one seemed to have done it, so he just ignored it for the most part.

Uryuu was left behind to his own thoughts, repeating in a barely heard whisper his classmate's name, only interrupted by the sound of the bell echoing through the entire place, sound soon disappearing into the wind.

"Ti... Tiger. A calm tiger."

The young mestizo stopped on his tracks when feeling Uryuu's voice speaking softly, something inside him telling him that said word was directed toward him. "..." He turned to look at the other, again, watching how the wind played with his ebony hair, forcing him to tuck the locks of hair behind his ears. "...I think you have made your choice. Right?"

"Hm?" Uryuu got distracted on his own thoughts which were jumping between the name of the animal in his native language and his English, coming out with a very Japanese-ish pronunciation of the name of the feline. "Tiger... Taiga..."

Yasutora's brown, curly hair moved apart due to the wind, making his eyes visible to the blue-eyed man in front of him, waiting slowly for a reaction, a comment, or even a complaint or yell.

"...Your name. It means Peaceful Tiger." Uryuu held the Don Quixote book close to his chest, his free hand adjusting again his glasses up to his nose, eyes fixated on the mestizo's frame as he spoke. "Yasutora, isn't it?"

"Mhm."

"...A pretty fitting name."

Uryuu looked down, staring at the time on his watch. They were a few minutes late for the next period, but this time he could allow himself to get late. He felt like he advanced a step forward on his relationship with his friend, the mestizo, which secretly was turning in something more for him.

Walking past him, the Quincy lightly taps Yasutora's shoulder, a pretty faint smile barely visible on a side of his lips. "Now I feel like Don Quixote. Tilting at windmills, dressed like giant tigers." Not looking at the other, he continued his way, disappearing into the stairs.

Yasutora stared at him, only his mouth showing a dumbfound expression after listening to said words. It was true that he wasn't the most brilliant mind around, but coming from a country where the main language is Spanish, it was obvious for him to know what the metaphor meant.

Again, the faint blush appeared over his cheeks, this time, deep enough for him to feel the warm sensation over the skin. As his hand caressed the zone on his face, he realized what had just happened.

'Taiga.'

Taiga...

"I like it, Don Quixote." The mestizo chuckled, his mind only distracted by the yells of Keigo, telling him to hurry to class, or they would be in trouble.

. . .

"Taiga, huh?" Ichigo asked his friend, his usual scowl expression adorning his features as he sat down by his school desk and pulled out his books for the next class.

"Mhm."

Chad did the same, staring down at the names of the text books after taking them out. Somehow, now, seeing all these names transported him to the scene from minutes ago at the roof. Uryuu just carried the book around, but never stopped to read them in front of him and his other classmates. And then, he ended with the Quixote reference. He actually caught it as a signal... of something more... intense. But could that be true, or just a play of his mind?

"I'm still gonna call you Chad. It's my thing."

The mestizo turned his head to look at Ichigo, blinking a few times when his friend wad his fist in front of him, waiting for him to reply.

"...It's fine." He nodded and clashed their fists together, completing their brother-like greeting.

"Besides, Ishida would probably get pissed if he heard me calling you 'Taiga'."

"Hm."

"What a weird guy."

"..."

"...Fight for you and your name like that."

"..."

"And with that attitude..."

"Mhm."

"...Does he have a crush on you or what?"

"...!?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N: The "Taiga" nickname comes from my RP sessions with Veebsy. Ishida got said name for Sado, promising to never use the "Chad" name, just because Ichigo used it. w

Still, it's my favorite way to call him now, so I made just a quick story about it. Silly, yes, but enjoyable.

I hope you all like it.

Furiael out!


End file.
